


몸

by glozing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: --ish, Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Song fic, drunk stuffs, idk man i love mino's 몸, not proofread, ohohohoho, post breakup, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung misses Seokmin, partially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stanza 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Seokmin's unscheduled moments of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LET'S SEE IF I CAN COMMIT TO THIS

**_I miss your body._**

 

Seokmin's hand played with Soonyoung's in the dimly lit local donut shop. The lights were white but slightly yellow, hurting the couple's eyes as they sipped on their instant coffee. Soonyoung's eyebags were prominent, staring lazily at Seokmin's bare face and slightly damaged hair from dying it different shades of brown, which were barely noticeable. Soonyoung shifted on the cheap curved wood chair-booth hybrid, making sure not to shift his hand too much to distract Seokmin massaging his hands. They both went into total silence once again, but still had an electric connection between them.The light buzz from the fluorescent lights was then interrupted by Jisoo walking over with his cheap cleaning fluid, making the two stand up for the workers to close up. The employees waved goodbye as they left their painted booth-chairs, which was pretty friendly to people staying at Minghao's Donuts from 10:00 to the 11:30 closing time. (They were all friends, but still, that's pretty nice.)

The light buzz from the fluorescent lights was then interrupted by Jisoo walking over with his cheap cleaning fluid, signaling the two to leave for the workers to close up. The employees waved goodbye as they left their painted booth-chairs, which was pretty friendly to people staying at Minghao's Donuts from 10:00 to the 11:30 closing time. (They were all friends, but still, that's pretty nice.)

Seokmin and Soonyoung entered into the cold harsh air, the night sky completely void of the stars and the moon. Soonyoung opened the car door for Seokmin, who smiled softly at the gesture. Before he sat on the biting cold leather, Soonyoung quickly hugged him. He didn't know why he hugged him, but warmth spread through his heart when he did so.

"I love you," he whispered into Seokmin's huge jacket, soon having two arms wrap around him as well. He could feel Seokmin's smile against his shoulder, causing an aftershock of tingling to go through his body.

"I love you and your mismatching brown roots, too," Seokmin replied with an airy laugh, the hug starting to lovingly sway side to side. Seokmin pet his head, causing his blonde hair to fall a little more towards the middle of his forehead. The two laughed as they separated, the visible exhale mingling together in the cold air. 

 

_Tickling breath sound_

 

The beige walls and grey carpet made Soonyoung feel bland, like his life. Something felt missing, and he shifted in the cheap low thread count sheets in order to find it, meeting face to face with Seokmin sleeping soundly. Looking at his calm face was an odd feeling, almost like nausea. The sight was bittersweet because it was from living in a neutral and drained word, but having fireworks explode around you. He forced his sore muscles out of their springy mattress, wobbling over to the bathroom, then barely going through his routine correctly. Once he stepped into the shower, he heard the door crack open.

"Morning Sweet-Pea!" Seokmin yawned, cracking open a bottle of toothpaste. Soonyoung turned in the shower, looking at him through the clear glass, admiring his angelic boyfriend. Seokmin walked up to the glass, toothbrush in mouth, and pretended to pinch his cheek through the glass. Once Seokmin stripped of his clothing, Soonyoung stepped back in the shower, making room for Seokmin. He stepped in, the shower starting to feel a bit steamier than usual despite his typically angelic presence. Soonyoung stayed in the shower until Seokmin finished, despite being already halfway done. It meant more duet time, anyways.

Once the last sud of shampoo was washed off, Soonyoung wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a back hug. His cheek cushioned him against his sharp shoulder bones. Seokmin quietly held his boyfriend's hands close to him through the downpour of hot water, too tired and sleepy to turn it down.

"Turn around," Soonyoung murmured, keeping his arms around Seokmin as he moved to face Soonyoung, his head now resting on his collarbone. The taller cupped his chin and tipped it up, making them meet halfway, connecting in a kiss that blossomed through their quiet exchange. It felt like a telepathic connection, and Soonyoung couldn't want more. Seokmin's large hands went lower and lower, looking down at his lover with deep eyes, unfocused by the feeling overdrive.

 

 _I_ _can vaguely remember_

 

Soonyoung nodded and sank to his knees, and before he wrapped his hand around Seokmin, he justified this wouldn't be much of a waste of time because of their 12-9 office shift. He lazily pumped it a few times before putting the half-hard dick into his mouth, making Seokmin turn a little to press his back to the shower wall. Soonyoung fluttered his eyes shut when got settled, feeling the other grow bigger in his mouth. Soonyoung then started doing his work, making Seokmin sigh in satisfaction. 

He secretly adored these moments because as cheesy as it sounds, they were one. Every little thing he did set Seokmin off a little bit, earning him little pet through his hair or a rugged breath. Soonyoung created a vacuum on Seokmin's head, making him completely melt, his hand sliding onto the glass as if the wet surface could aid him. Soonyoung smiled internally and started taking up the rhythm a little more, making his tongue tense and soften to add a little more effect. Seokmin's legs were shaking, making Soonyoung have to press his partner's legs a little against the wall so he wouldn't slip.

"Soonyoung, fuck, don't stop," Seokmin whispered, the hushed voice filling Soonyoung's blurry mind. He went even faster, causing Seokmin to roll his eyes to the back of his head, letting out stuttered noises. A few seconds later, it felt as if his body was ripping through all of time, pausing it for a little more. His body and head were pulsing, feeling helpless and raw in Soonyoung's disposal, only for it to calm within a few seconds. Soonyoung stepped back up and met Seokmin's eyes once again. 

 

**_I can’t feel you._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my hardest to update levels this week aaaaaa;;;


	2. Stanza 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commitment issues and feelings. (This is a little more than a year over into the future compared to the last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaa im sorry this isn't proofread

**_I miss your body._ **

 

"Soonyoung?" Seokmin's voice broke the empty silence of the car. Soonyoung looked up, being greeted with Seokmin's smile. Soonyoung smiled back weakly, going back to his phone. He could feel the weight of Seokmin's teary eyes and frown. Soonyoung wanted to look up and be confronted and say sorry, but things seemed different now, so he kept looking down.

Once they got home, Seokmin quietly opened the door and closed it. He was never a slammer, and that made Soonyoung's world a little bit easier.

He had the keys shake in his hands as he opened the door, sickening flower growing in his stomach. He sat in the depressing living room, while Seokmin sat on the other side. Though he could not make out the contents on the coffee table, he could make out every feature on Seokmin's face. His sparing freckles, his slightly hunched body, his depressing expression.

He could feel the same heartache he did, too. Even if he wasn't justified to feel it.

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong."

Fuzzy static started pouring into Soonyoung'sa ears. The croak in Seokmin's voice was terrible. He could list so many things going on.To outsiders, this may seem like an over reaction, but truly, they both knew something was up. It's been months since this has been bubbling out of their two years together. Seokmin started slowly standing up and walking out to the balcony of the modern stylish apartment. Soonyoung watched how the sunset and Seokmin blended so perfectly. Soonyoung watched Seokmin from the grey apartment, his chest breathing in and out slowly as he tried to relax with fresh air. As they sat in silence, Seokmin finally turned around to meet Soonyoung face to face.

"Soonyoung, why haven't we been developing as a couple? Maybe that question will guide us you genuinely don't know what's wrong as well." Soonyoung tried to hold eye contact, and Seokmin could tell he was suffering. During the silence, he noted how his now blue hair and grey walls were depressingly beautiful together. Soonyoung started tearing up, he knew the answer, but he didn't want to say it. It's because I have commitment issues. My ex Jihoon completely ruined me. I'm so scared of you getting tired of me if we get married. I'm pathetic. You don't deserve someone like me when you're so beautiful. He could vomit it all out. They said opposites attract, but it felt like Seokmin and Soonyoung were going to collide and totally obliterate each other. He finally spat it out, sounding like a pipsqueak.

"I have commitment issues and I'm scared because of my past relationships. I'm scared of losing you if we go too far." He eased it out in slow sentences, his heart feeling a little more empty, but it still was weighing doing to his stomach. Seokmin eyes were now fixating to the grey walls behind Soonyoung, nodding.

"I honestly expected that," Seokmin sighed. Soonyoung started bubbling up and spilling, making Seokmin surprised, a fearful look on his face. "Nonono, baby, I'm still going to continue. We can both fix it. I will help you through all of this." He hugged Soonyoung tightly, and he tried not to fall into the warmth of Seokmin's arms, trying not to clash horribly. He was still stiff inside and out.

"I'm so sorry, but I still love you to death. You're my world. You're my everything." Soonyoung hiccuped. Seokmin patted his head, and Soonyoung rested into his arms, but still tried to keep content.

Little did Soonyoung know, though, the key to fixing their problems was to fall right into their warmth and blend.

 

_Your flowing hair_

 

Soonyoung pet Seokmin's hair affectionately in bed. Seokmin quietly roused in his sleep, holding Soonyoung by the middle now. His grasp was so warm, so homely, but Soonyoung still shivered. Seokmin nuzzled into his tummy a little more, a soft smile forming. That's when Soonyoung realized something.

Seokmin really did love him.

And maybe he'll be the one to fall out of love, not Seokmin. Soonyoung felt himself tearing up at the possibility and reached down for Seokmin's cheek. No. He would love him forever. Just the fact of commitment issues was terrifying, and that something could unexpectedly come up. Maybe serious relationships and labels weren't for Soonyoung's crazy paranoia and nigtmarish filled possibilities. He wanted to stay on as long as possible though, even if it resulted to where he had to quit because of the stress and anxiety. He shook his heads to rattle away the puzzle pieces of reality before they built anything. He cleared his throat up of any nervousness before speaking up.

"Are you awake?" Seokmin flipped over to his back looking up at Soonyoung, his bed head a complete mess. He then sat up after Soonyoung softly smiled down at him. Seokmin then nodded.

"Aye, aye, captain, I'm awake," Seokmin mocked a salute in his juvenile criss-cross-apple-sauce position, which made Soonyoung giggle. It was really an exciting feeling to laugh now, mainly because his life was now just emotional poems that made the eyes cry and saucy love ever since his ex broke him. Ever since Jihoon broke him. He quickly removed the thought from the mind, for he promised Seokmin to dwell on it no longer.

"I love you," Soonyoung sighed out, his smile slowly becoming ear-to-ear. Seokmin squished his cheeks.

"I love you, too!" Seokmin cheered, making Soonyoung feel something odd within his system. Something that said, "Hold onto this moment or it will slip away."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much. So dearly, Seokmin," he started off cheerfully. But with each one he started crying tears of happiness, maybe because he hasn't felt so much happiness in years. He was then pulled into Seokmin's warm embrace so he could cry out his dense tears, now petting him affectionately. He didn't say I love you back, but they both knew the kiss Seokmin then placed on his forehead meant a million.

 

_I remember vaguely_

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin let go of their hug after 3 minutes. His tears were running down his face. It's finally been a year, and Seokmin was moving out, moving on to a new job and a new house. They both didn't want this, but it'd give more opportunities for them to live new things in life. Seokmin spewed out promises to Soonyoung that he blindly said yes to. His hearing was muffled, he was a clusterfuck of feelings, and Seokmin was about to be five hundred miles away. Seokmin squeezed his hand one last time before letting go.

"Please text and call me." Soonyoung shook his head furiously. They stood there, the air becoming dry and uncomfortable. "You want to say something don't you?" Seokmin asked. Soonyoung nodded.

"I haven't said it in a year, though. It must be too much," he dismissed. Seokmin shook his head and took his hands for maybe the last time in months before he flew back to visit.

"I want to say the same thing, we won't be able to say it face to face ever again, maybe." Soonyoung nodded and hugged Seokmin again.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

The water works started pouring into their eyes, resulting in them trying to furiously dry their eyes again. Soonyoung pointed to the clock that indicated it was one hour until Seokmin's flight. Security was a pain to go through. Seokmin nodded and hugged him tight one last time again.

"You're the most amazing, best friend I've ever had," Seokmin said, slowing down at the "best friend" part.

"You're also the best, best, best friend I've had as well," Soonyoung replied, choking on tears. "Best friend" sounded so foreign on his tongue. And then like that, Seokmin slowly pulled away his luggage to the doorway where visitors weren't allowed to pass after wishing him to have a good few months before he'd come back.

He wished he didn't have commitment issues.

Seokmin finally disappeared in the distance as he rounded corner, so Soonyoung finally left the large airport and back to his car, having to drive home half blind from tears.

 

_**So where are you?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried while writing this i m sorry im a baby you'll see why when i explain why i wrote the story in the last chapter/update


End file.
